


Cello

by lynndyre



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, F/F, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate plays for America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/AmericaChavezKateBishopcolour_zps543ce09d.jpg.html)


End file.
